


Treating her

by ICanOnlyWritePoems



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fucking Yuri in the bath, little bit of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanOnlyWritePoems/pseuds/ICanOnlyWritePoems
Summary: Yuri's been pretty stressed lately- What with school, your relationship with her, and her exams on the horizon.So, you decided to treat her a little.





	Treating her

You check the temperature of the bath once more before turning the taps off. It’s too hot to be comfortable, which is actually good- it gives the bath some time to cool down before Yuri actually gets in. She’d gone in to school, despite it being Saturday- exams were approaching, and some of the teachers were hosting last-minute revision sessions (one of the benefits of going to a school with actual funding). Between studying together and the normal school timetable, you’d barely had any time to relax with your girlfriend over the last week, much to your dismay. She’d been blatantly stressed lately; sleeping less, her hair was getting messier, and she even snapped at you yesterday (before repeatedly apologising until she made absolutely certain you weren’t offended). With your quiet weekend at home (most of your time would be spent online, studying, or with Yuri) you decided to spoil her. You’d made some food for her, which was currently sitting in the oven keeping warm; You cleaned the house a little, mostly just hoovering the carpets; You’d even done the washing up. Lamenting over your sore hands, you pour a little bubble bath mix into the bathwater, swirling it around with your hands until a blanket of bubbles forms on the surface of the water. Hearing the lock click, you twist the bottle shut before going downstairs to greet her.

“Anon, I’m h- Oh, hello darling.” She smiles weakly at you, sighing as she puts her bag down and slips her shoes off.  
“Hi, how was school?”  
“It was a little stressful, but I think I made some good progress today.” She punctuates this with a kiss on the cheek as she walks past you.  
You continue to talk over her day while she walks through the house, towards the kitchen. Still wearing her school uniform, she slips off her necktie and folds it neatly, placing it in a nearby drawer.  
“What do you want for food, Anon? We’ve got some oven pizzas, if you want.”  
“Actually, I kinda had something in mind” you tell her, opening the oven door.

She blushes and can’t hold back a smile as you don some oven gloves and pull out two plates of pasta. Feeling the heat seep through the gloves, you’re relieved to find that the food is still hot. Having found the recipe online, you spent much of the day trying to make the food actually palatable. You know how Yuri likes to feel refined, so you even put some fancy-looking herbs and a garnish on the food.  
“Anon, you didn’t have to… It was my turn to cook today, and I-“ You hush her, and place the food down on the table.  
“Yuri, you’ve been really stressed, and I just wanted to cheer you up a bit, okay? Don’t worry about it.”  
After a few seconds of almost-awkward silence, she embraces you. Nuzzling her head into your neck, you can smell her perfume drifting up from her hair- it smells sweet, like lavender. It smells like Yuri. The warmth of her body presses into you, and you hold each other tightly.  
She pulls back, and you can see her eyes have grown wet.  
“I really don’t deserve you, Anon…”  
“Of course you do, honey. Now let’s hurry up and eat- before the bath gets cold.”  
You can feel her smile as she presses her lips against yours.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wow, Anon. I’m surprised, you can be quite the chef- when you want to.” Yuri chuckles as she forks a small amount of pasta into her mouth. You simply smile- you’re as shocked as she is that it turned out okay. Eating some from your plate, you have to hold yourself back from wolfing it down. A few months ago, you’d be done with your food by now. Spending so much time with Yuri had influenced you in subtle ways, and while you still hadn’t acquired her taste for classical music, you’d occasionally catch yourself acting uncharacteristically polite.

“You know, Anon… I missed you today.” She glances up at you with a grin from behind her hair. You’re about to echo the sentiment, until you feel something on your lower leg. Trying to stay cool, you keep eating, and pretend you don’t notice anything- despite your full knowledge of where the conversation is heading.  
“I was lonely, all day…”  
“So was I. But we’re together now, so that makes it all worth it, right?”  
“Of course it does, sweetie.” Her foot slides higher up. “But that didn’t make our time apart any more bearable”  
“N-No, of course not…” You keep trying to hide how much of an effect she’s having on you. Your eyes look downwards, onto your plate, as you keep eating- trying to keep your composure.

You can feel her eyes boring into your own as her foot lazily traces up and down your leg. She nonchalantly eats another mouthful of her food, stopping still just above your knee.  
“Is something the matter, dear? You look awfully red.”  
You shoot her a glance for a second, before quickly averting your eyes. She looks intense. A grin stretches across her face, and you can see her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths. She’s clearly getting worked up too.  
“It’s nothing, must be the food, it’s a little too spicy for me.”  
That’s one of the worst excuses you’ve ever made, and you both know it. You inwardly cringe at your own pathetic attempt at a deflection. Fortunately for you, she doesn’t press the subject further, simply chuckling and going back to her food. She begins to rub the inside of your thigh, and you hold back a splutter when she slips down between your legs. You shiver and spread them as she rubs gently over your bulge. You don’t know why she insists on playing these games; waking you up with a blowjob, randomly grabbing you through your pants, brushing up against you. She’s normally so timid, but when it comes to teasing you, she’s like a different person.

On more than one occasion, she’s done this type of thing several times a day- getting you worked up, then pulling back at the last minute, blue-balling you (and delighting in it, as you feign innocence and dash to rub one out in the bathroom). Sometimes she’d milk an orgasm out of you each time she decided to tease you, leaving you shooting blanks by the end of the day. She knew that with a few nudges, some playful kisses in the right places, and a few sultry words, you were putty in her hands. And she loved it.  
Her foot stops. Your eyes slowly shift upwards from between your legs, meeting her intense gaze. How long had she been at this? Her plate was empty, and you couldn’t care less about your food right now- focusing only on her panting from the other side of the table. You feel your face grow hotter, if that was even possible, and your body begins to tremble. Her foot rests on your cock and you can’t tell whether Yuri or you is sweating harder.

She leans in, resting her elbows on the table and cupping her cheeks with her hands.  
“Hey, Anon…”  
You gulp.  
“How about that bath?”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She takes your hand, and leads you to the bathroom. Her legs are shaking a little as she walks- she’s moving confidently, yet erratically. Her hand feels a little sweaty as she repeatedly squeezes your palm.

She drags you into the bathroom, and you close the door behind you. Instantly, she pins you up against the door- peppering your face with kisses and snaking her fingers into your hair. You gasp as she tugs at it, and her mouth covers yours in an instant. Her tongue probes your mouth, desperately tasting as much of you as possible. You feel her licking you all over, sucking and nibbling and moaning into you as her leg slides up to gently rub at you. She pulls back, and you gasp her name as her lips latch onto your neck and start to suck. Her hand remains in your hair, and you can only moan her name as she grinds her knee into your crotch. She pulls back from your neck with an audible pop, giving your collarbone a nibble as a parting present. That definitely left a mark.

“Yuri… what…” You manage to pant out as she gives you brief respite, pulling her skirt off in a hurry.  
“You were so cute today, Anon… Cooking for me, running the bath… You make a good housewife.” She lets out with a giggle.  
You can only blush in response to her teasing, as she leans in close to your ear.  
“Now get those clothes off, and let’s get ‘clean’.” She kisses your ear and turns away from you, unbuttoning her shirt as you start to follow suit. She pushes her ass back against you, grinding against your cock, before turning around. Removing her bra, stepping out of her panties… Again, she grabs your face with both her hands and covers you in sweet kisses. You can feel her chapstick smear against your skin, as she pulls away from your cheek with a smack. Yuri ruffles your hair before sliding into the bathtub.  
“Whenever you’re ready…”

You practically rip off your clothes. The air is filled with the sound of Yuri’s panting, as you frantically undo your belt. She’s almost hyper-ventilating- you can tell she’s trying to calm herself down. Her breathing slows as you stand naked before her. Those violet eyes run up and down your form, before she wordlessly slides forward in the bath. You climb in behind her, sinking down into the warm water. The bubbles had mostly dissipated- probably for the best. Yuri lays down and slides up into your lap, her head resting against your chest as you hug her from behind. This is more what you had in mind for the evening- a romantic, relaxed, calming night, with maybe some gentle lovemaking towards the end. You should’ve expected her to get worked up- all her pent-up frustration from the day, then coming home to you spoiling her. It’s only natural that someone like Yuri would be a little overwhelmed. However, despite the drastic change of plans, you both still have desires. Desires that, from the hard presence against her lower back, you know Yuri is aware of.

Yuri’s body rises and falls in the water as she breaths. Her hands trace idly over your body, and you realise she’s wordlessly handed you control of the situation. Your hands run down her body, stopping to squeeze at her supple thighs. You drag them back up, slowly, over her body- rubbing her stomach, tracing circles around her navel- before they come to rest on her ample chest. She lets out a hushed whimper as you begin to rub them, gently pinching and squeezing at her nipples. She rises up, off your lap, and reaches a hand down to your crotch. Angling your member towards her entrance, she turns her head and looks at you. Yuri bites her lip and lets out a deep moan as she slides back down into your lap, taking your entire length inside her. You sit up a little, pulling her with you as you slide backwards- propping yourself up against the bath, and beginning to move slowly. Her initial resistance to the move is quickly shattered as she devolves into sensual moaning and the occasional muttered request to speed up, or go deeper.

Kissing the back of her neck, your hands snake down her body once more, before reaching her clit. Upon making contact, she instantly moans. Her hands claw at the edges of the tub as she uses it to pull herself up, before dropping down onto your cock again. Water runs down her back, accentuating her ass cheeks as it curves around them. Each time your hips meet hers, you can feel the warm water splash around you. You’re vaguely aware of some spilling out of the bath, onto the floor. Yuri reluctantly pulls herself up, turning to face you. Before you can say anything, she remounts your body again. Sitting in your lap, her breasts are partially submerged- you can see the water hold them up a little bit, her nipples just peeking out above the water line. Each bounce causes them to jiggle a little bit, as Yuri thrusts herself into your lap. She moans wantonly as you grab at her ass, bouncing her up and down in your lap as you feel yourself getting closer.

Slipping as you move within the bath, you’re now more fully underneath Yuri. She continues to ride you cowgirl as her hands move down to play with her tits. You attempt to pull yourself up on the bath, but can only get so far before she stops you. As you are, you’re nearly fully submerged, and have to crane your neck up just to stop your face going underwater.  
Yuri’s moans have turned into babbling whispers at this point. She soothes and reassures herself, cursing under her breath whenever she slams herself down onto your cock. Biting her hand just to silence herself, she manages to force out a few words.  
“Are you close, Anon?”  
Your cock throbs inside her as you give her the confirmation.  
“Okay baby…” She pauses for a few seconds to moan. “Take a deep breath for me...”  
You only have a few seconds to comprehend the implications, before purple blocks out the world around you. She’s shifted closer to you, and her face hovers above yours- her long, fragrant hair floating out into the water around, and blocking whatever small amount of light was present in the bathroom before. You inhale deeply, filling your lungs with as much air as you can, before she presses her lips against yours.  
Hands on your shoulders, Yuri pushes you down underwater. You do your best to maintain your composure, as your eyes seal shut on instinct. After a few seconds of adjusting to the new position, she begins to slam her hips down into yours even faster than before. Fully on your back, she drops down again and again as she kisses you deeply. Her tongue snakes even deeper than it did before, before pulling out and licking over your lips. You bite down on her bottom lip, eliciting a shudder and a loud moan. That did it. Yuri continues to ride your cock, even through her orgasm, as she moans deeply against you. The extra stimulation pushes you over the edge, and you pump rope after rope of cum inside her.

After a short amount of basking in the afterglow, you become painfully aware of the burning inside your lungs. You shoot upwards, gasping for air, and pulling Yuri up into your lap with you. Her body clings to yours as you both catch your breath.  
“Anon… that was…”  
“Yuri…”  
The two of you hug each other tightly in the tub. Pushing a few loose strands of her hair out of her face, you stand up, helping her out of the bath. Wrapping her in a towel, you kiss her forehead and start to dry yourself.  
“I should really cook you dinner more often.”


End file.
